Enigmática Sonrisa
by EadlGets14
Summary: La secundaria es un período de la vida muy importante, en este momento se conocen los grandes amigos, los anhelos y las aspiraciones. Pero ninguno de esos momentos se compara con el amor de secundaria. Un enamoramiento que nos ilusiona, nos hace suspirar, en fin un amor dominado por las hormonas.


**Capítulo 1- Juegos Tormentosos**

La secundaria es un período de la vida muy importante, en este momento se conocen los grandes amigos, los anhelos y las aspiraciones. Pero ninguno de esos momentos se compara con el amor de secundaria. Un enamoramiento que nos ilusiona, nos hace suspirar, en fin un amor dominado por las hormonas.

Primero, creo que debo presentarme, yo soy Benjamin Tennyson pero todos mis amigos me dicen Ben. Cuando está en segundo de secundaria (XIo año) yo tenía 16 años a punto de cumplir 17, a inicios del año escolar, el grupo ya conformado recibió una visita inesperada. El director del colegio llegó con un chico alto, de ojos y cabello negro, con una mirada tan fría que helaba hasta el más rudo de todos, su aspecto de chico malo me cautivo desde que lo vi, creo que fue amor a primera vista.

En ese instante, en plena clase de matemáticas, la profesora había formado grupos para hacer algunas ecuaciones complejas. A pesar del corto tiempo y tomando en cuenta mis calificaciones de años anteriores, la profesora sabía que me iba de maravilla con los números. Por lo que asignó al chico nuevo a mi grupo de trabajo. Al escuchar la determinación de la profesora mi corazón dio un salto. Parecía ser mi día de suerte.

Una vez el chico se une al grupo sentándose al lado mío, al principio por cortesía y especialmente por mi interés en él, me dedique a hacerle algunas preguntas personales.

_B: Hola, me llamo Benjamin, pero todos me dicen Ben_

_?: Kevin_

_B: y… ¿por qué te cambiaste de grupo?_

_K: … ah… es que tuve problemas con algunos profesores_

_B: ok, ya habían tratado este tema en tu grupo anterior_

_K: … ah… eso creo_

_B: o…key… si necesitas ayuda sólo pídela_

_K: como digas_

Después de esa conversación empecé a perder interés en él, esa apatía me resultaba tediosa. Así que decidí no involucrarme con él, pero eso no significaba que perdiera todo interés en Kevin. Su cuerpo trabajado, su estilo despreocupado y su aire de chico malo me hacían suspirar. Sin embargo, no era el único, muchas de las chicas del grupo empezaron a coquetearle, pero extrañamente Kevin las rechazaba, a los pocos días supe por qué…

Antes de iniciar clases lo vi sentado en una banca con una chica de un curso inferior. La forma en que él la veía, como posaba sus manos en sus hombros, la cercanía de sus cuerpos con tanta familiaridad y sin nerviosismo ni pena me indicó que ella era su novia. Tristemente mi intuición fue acertada.

Me había dado por vencido, Kevin jamás se fijaría en mí, así que decidí concentrarme en mis estudios, después de todo, su capacidad intelectual daba mucho que desear. Mi primer amor, Blonko, era muy guapo, atlético y con una inteligencia increíble. Era todo lo que yo buscaba, pero siendo el estudiante de intercambio, su estancia fue corta igual que nuestro romance, envuelto en las sombras por dos maravillosos años.

El tiempo siguió su curso natural, los meses pasaron y para el año siguiente había formado una leve amistad con Kevin. Aunque sabía que una relación entre ambos sería imposible ç, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera fantasear con él… por mi actitud de chico bueno o héroe, los profesores confiaban mucho en mí, tanto que la profesora de deportes me había asignado a mí el cargo de cerrar con candado los casilleros, dándome la excusa ideal para ver a mis compañeros al cambiarse a la ropa de deportes. Desafortunadamente Kevin siempre llegaba tarde, cuando la clase ya había empezado, por lo que no podía verlo cambiarse y por si eso no fuera suficiente tormento para mí, la profesora siempre me pedía que la ayudara a recoger los implementos al finalizar la clase, por lo que demoraba más que los demás y al llegar a los vestidores ya todos mis compañeros se habían terminado de cambiar.

A mediados de octubre, los chicos nos quedamos jugando futbol, siendo sólo 6 varones en el grupo decidimos hacer dos equipos de 3 cada uno, Kevin me había elegido para su equipo, ya en este punto no significó nada para mí. Como era la última clase del día no nos importaba el tiempo, pero al tiempo de iniciar el juego una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer, considerando que estábamo decidimos seguir jugando hasta el desempate. Fue allí, tras darle un pase bien colocado a Kevin que anotamos el gol de la victoria, en su euforia grita: **_"GRACIAS MI AMOR"_**, al oírlo decirme eso me dejo helado…


End file.
